Barabel
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Bär’-ä-bel | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptielen | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,75 tot 2,50 meter | leeftijd = >80 jaar | voeding = Carnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Barab I | gesproken = Barabel | geschreven = Barabel | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Een Ithorian Jedi predikt vrede 250px|thumb|Barabel Barabels waren een gevaarlijk reptielachtig species afkomstig van de Outer Rim planeet Barab I. Fysiologie De Barabels waren perfect om ’s nachts te jagen. Het lichaam van de Barabel was volledig bedekt door puntige schubben van keratine die donker van kleur waren en nog donkerder (tot zwart) werden naarmate de Barabel verouderde. Deze schubben beschermden de Barabels tegen slagen en lichte Blasters en camoufleerden hen in de wildernis op Barab I. Onder hun huid was een vetlaag aanwezig die hen verwarmde tijdens de koude nachten. Barabels hadden een lange, flexibele staart. De mond van de Barabels was gevuld met een heleboel vlijmscherpe tanden van wel vijf centimeter lang. Naast hun tanden konden Barabels ook hun lange klauwen gebruiken om prooien te overmeesteren. De ogen van de Barabels waren aangepast aan het nachtleven en konden infrarood licht waarnemen. Op planeten met veel licht waren de Barabels sterk benadeeld qua gezichtsvermogen. Barabel wogen zo’n 130 kilogram. Cultuur Barabels werkten vaak als Bounty Hunters, spoorzoekers of huurlingen waardoor ze hun natuurlijke liefde voor de jacht konden omzetten in hun beroep. Barabels hadden een explosief karakter maar hadden ook respect voor eigenschappen als wijsheid en intelligentie. Barabels konden samenwerken om eenzelfde doel te bereiken waardoor ze erg goede soldaten waren. Barabels waren ongeduldig, zelfstandig en pragmatisch. Hun meedogenloosheid manifesteerde zich niet alleen in de jacht maar ook toen ze hun planeet verlieten. Zo zou een Barabel handelaar zeer hard optreden aan de onderhandeltafel en zijn tegenstanders zo proberen te kwetsen. Barabels waren trouw aan hun partners, vrienden en collega’s. In vertrouwd gezelschap waren Barabels plezant en liefdevol in de omgang. Dit kon ook worden uitgebreid naar niet-Barabels, al werden zij meestal erg vijandig benaderd. Door de vrij primitieve omstandigheden op hun planeet Barab I moesten de Barabels ’s nachts jagen wanneer de warmte en de straling verdwenen. Barabels werden meesters in zich verborgen houden in grotten en ondergrondse passages. Ze leefden in simpele huizen gemaakt uit steen die werden versierd met beenderen en trofeeën van hun jachtpartijen. Sommige clans spanden samen en namen een groot oppervlak in. De leider van deze clans werd vaak in een gevecht bepaald maar soms speelde ook de invloed en het charisma een rol. De grootste gemeenschappen telden zo’n 10.000 Barabels maar de meeste boden onderdak aan een honderdtal Barabels. Bijna elke gemeenschap had een Barabel die de planeet had verlaten. De gemeenschappen hielden contact met elkaar door de jacht waarin de grootste prooi aan een andere clan moest worden geschonken die op dezelfde gronden joeg. Jedi werden door de Barabels bijzonder gerespecteerd omdat een Jedi in het verre verleden ooit een oorlog tussen de Barabels kon verijdelen. Om het even wat er gebeurde, het oordeel van een Jedi werd nooit door Barabels in twijfel getrokken. De meeste Barabels hadden weinig kennis over de geschiedenis van het universum en hadden daar geen probleem mee. Ze wilden geen hoogculturele maatschappij vormen maar verkozen om te leven in kleine familiegroepen om te jagen op Barab I. De Barabels kenden weinig of geen technologie maar de leden van het species die hun planeet verlieten, konden makkelijk de technologie onder de knie krijgen. Zo waren Barabels bijvoorbeeld zeer goede piloten. Hoewel de Barabels door hun eerbied voor de Jedi respect konden opbrengen voor elkaar, verloren ze nooit volledig hun jachtinstinct en agressie. Gevechten braken regelmatig uit en vreemdelingen waren enkel veilig in de stad Alater-ka. Geschiedenis De Barabels evolueerden tot jagers die perfect waren aangepast om ’s nachts te jagen. Hoewel de geschiedenis van de Barabels pas rond 400 BBY begon, leefden de clans en families op dat moment net op dezelfde manier als dat in de voorbije eeuwen gebeurde. De Barabels leefden in grotten en ’s nachts kwamen ze tevoorschijn om te jagen. Een cruciale gebeurtenis was de komst van één of meerdere Jedi. Alle Barabels waren op dat moment verdeeld in twee kampen die enkel de vernietiging van de tegenpartij voor ogen had. Deze oorlog kon vermeden worden door de Jedi die een vredesakkoord kon sluiten met de legers. De Barabels waren stomverbaasd over de wijsheid van de Jedi en besloten om elkaar nooit meer te bekampen na dit conflict. Zo werd er ook beslist dat clans elkanders grondgebied moesten delen en dat de grootste prooi naar de leider van de andere clan moest gaan als eerbetoon. De Barabels zouden sindsdien altijd de Jedi eren. Omdat de Jedi de ontdekking van de Barabels niet meldde, was het het Empire dat Barab I ‘voor het eerst’ ontdekte tijdens één van de excursies van Planetary Safaris Inc. rond 19 BBY. Hierdoor kwamen er zelfs jagers naar Barab I om op de Barabels te jagen. Omdat Barabels solitaire jagers waren, vielen ze vaak ten prooi aan de jagers van het Empire. Eén Barabel, genaamd Shaka-ka kon haar soortgenoten overtuigen om samen op te treden tegen de safari’s van het Empire. Toen een safari volledig werd uitgemoord, besliste Captain Alater onder de wet van Dangerous Species Act om een Star Destroyer naar Barab I te sturen. Hij verklaarde dat de Barabels een intelligent species waren dat onder de bescherming van de Imperial wet viel. Shaka-ka won opnieuw Barabels voor zich om de enige grote stad en ruimtehaven te bouwen, Alatar-ka, genaamd naar de Captain die de Barabels erkende als intelligent. De stad bleef primitief naar de standaard normen. De safari’s van het Empire werden opnieuw georganiseerd maar deze maal met de Barabels als gidsen om op gevaarlijke diersoorten te jagen, zoals de Shenbit Bonecrusher en de Durgolosk. Barab I bleef een trekpleister voor Fringe activiteiten zoals smokkelen en piraterij. De aanwezigheid van de nabije Hutt Space zorgde er ook voor dat Barab I een perfecte ‘begraafplaats’ was voor vijanden van de Hutts. In 3 ABY slaagde Skahtul, een Barabel Bounty Hunter erin om Luke Skywalker op Kothlis gevangen te nemen, net nadat de plannen van de Death Star II in het bezit waren gekomen van de Bothans. Skahtul was echter te overmoedig door zowel te onderhandelen met Xizor als Darth Vader. Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races – 1ste Verschijning *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Shadows of the Empire (Comic) *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Sentients category:Reptielen category:Barabels